Bully Prevention Program
by The Dragon-wolf Omega
Summary: Samus, Wolf, Fox, Falco, and I will explain to a class of young smashers about bullying, and cyberbullying. Based on what I learned in class, and from the re-emergance of the Phoebe Prince case


It's sad that people have to degrade others for what they can't accomplish, or because they have low self-esteem. Since The Phoebe Prince case popped up, I decided that Samus, Fox, Falco, and Wolf, all experts in technology and for some reason psychology, will explain bullying. And even though I have a broken hand, I'll type this out to inform anyone about this, and bullying.

"Hello everyone," I said calmly in front of a group of people consisting of Lucus, Ness, Pikachu, Toon Link and the rest of the young smashers, "For today's lesson for life, I decided to bring up the topic of bullying and cyberbullying."

"Cyberbullying?" Toon link asked as I remembered where he comes from.

"Oh, that is right, you come from a time without computers, but I'll let my partners explain this."

I pull out a remote, and press the big red button in the middle. As I did, a giant board came from the ceiling with the question, "Have you ever been bullied?"

"Anyone wants to share any experiences they have with bullying?"

Lucus raised his hand, "Well back in school, everyone made fun of me because I had no family except for a dog and called me a doglover."

Toon Link raised his hand next, "I was made fun of for my pointy ears and big eyes."

"Wait?" I stopped him as he was about to put his hand down, "Doesn't everyone in your world look like toons just like you?"

"Yes, and I never understood that."

Ness was next to speak, "I never was bullied, except for Porkey, but that was because we're arch enemies since the Subspace Emmessary. But I seen some bullying to little kids by bigger ones."

"…We lived on a mountain and were home schooled," the Ice Climbers stated as I turned to Pikachu.

"When I was a Pichu, there was a very mean Raticate that kept taking my berries whenever I found any."

So everyone except Nana and Popo has have experienced or seen bullying. But for people that have seen bullying, did you do anything to stop it or inform someone?"

Ness shooked his head along with me.

"Sadly, I also let a case slip after witnessing some guys taking money away from everyone on the corner. They always picked on one kid, and I feel bad for not telling anyone about it before."

"Why do people bully others?" Nana asked as I pressed the button again.

A list appeared on the screan.

.It could be for self-eesteme, and they are looking for a way to make them feel better.

.Revenge or or anger that someone is better looking, or better at something.

.These people have nothing else to do sometimes (along with the rest of the things on the list).

.Some people are born or raised badly.

.Parents allow these things to happen, or are unaware of what their child are doing.

"So what do we do if we are bullied?" Lucus asked as Kirby, for some reason uncloaked himself from being a statue, appeared.

"You beat them!" Kirby shouted as everyone looked at the puffball for saying the last thing that Kirby, usually mild tempered, would say.

"Actually Kirby, that is the last thing you want to do," I pressed the right button on the remote, and a short video of a giant Captain Falcon and a tiny Mario played.

"Many bullies out size you, and you will end up like poor Mario right here," I stated as Mario was Falcon Punched off screen, "Safer, and a less violent, but flawed way is to tell a parent or official about the bully and let them resolve it."

"Flawed?" everyone asked.

"Did anyone here about the Phoebe Prince situation on Earth television channels?" I asked as everyone shook their heads, "Well a teenage girl in South Hadly, Massacuettes, pardon my speaking, was constantly picked on and mocked by students at her school, during school, and on school hours. Now I know adults would react to an entire hallway scream volgger comments to a student and tell them to be quiet, but these people did absolutely nothing. When she reported her problems to officials at her school, they did absolotly nothing. Eventually, this was too much and she took her own life."

"…that is how far bullying can get?" Ness asked in shock as I nodded my head.

"So would parents be a better person to tell our problem to?" Lucus asked.

"Yes Lucus, that is one person who will help you quickly, and the school, or officers if they have to get involved, will usually solve the problem."

"As well, should we tell someone about any bullying we see?" Popo asked while I drooped my head down.

"Please don't let any bullying get unnoticed as I let some did when I was younger."

"Can we talk about Cyberbullying now," Toon Link asked, "I know many of us know what bullying is, but I have no idea about the other thing."

I pressed another button on my trusty remote, and Samus, Wolf, Fox, and Falco, who fell on his head, came falling from the ceiling.

"Ow!" Falco groaned as everyone laughed.

"Does anyone go to social websites like Facebook or My Space?" I asked as everyone except Toon Link raised their hand.

"A lot of things can be put on the internet," Samus began as everyone listened intently, except for Falco who was looking at a mirror, "and a lot of people use the internet for many reasons."

"People put information on their, weather it is for educational, or news reasons, but they also put things from their own lives," Fox began as Falco was remembering what he was supposed to say, "These things could be good things, or mean things that people could put to make fun of someone."

"And with communication technology like e-mail, texting, or live video chats with a vizor, people could say anything to you directly," Wolf explained as he was aiming a remote-controlled missile at a man who said Wolves were lame.

"Right," Falco sighed as he remembered what to say, "All these things are considered cyberbullying since people are bullying other people with technology."

Pikachu raised his hand, "Why do people let anyone put anything they want, and why is there not anyone there to erase or watch messages?"

"Well the internet is a large thing that links a lot of things together, and there are too many transactions going on for people to watch everyone. With Earth, and the rest of the smash worlds, there are about 148 trillion beings using the internet," Samus then waved me to press the button again as a picture of Crazy Hand appeared on screen, "Like this picture of Crazy Hand wearing pink and playing with dolls that Roy put up. This was very humiliating to Crazy Hand, and was no proper form of revenge for Crazy Hand destroying his sword, two reasons why he is not in Brawl."

"This is what happened as well in the Phoebe Prince situation, along with another girl named Megan." Fox began as I pressed a button revealing a picture of some negative comments said to each person on the social websites, "People put these offensive, and cruel things on the internet, and actually believe the person posting this garbage. It is horrible what a small group of people do, but if it is posted to the entire universe, then it is catastrophic."

"And not too many teens and people know about anti-cyberbullying laws," Wolf said as he glared at Fox, "I didn't know about them until Fox pressed charges against me for posting that he was in love with Falco on the Villians Union forems."

"It was you that posted that!" Falco pointed as I proceeded to shoot a tranquilizer dart at Falco to shut him up.

"The humiliation someone can feel if everyone in the universe sees someone posting that someone is gay or a slut behind their backs," I then proceeded to shake my hands a bit, "and my hands are starting to hurt- I mean that class is almost up. To end this conversation, let us quickly go over ways to avoid cyberbullying." I pressed a button to bring a list up on the screen.

.Inform someone, like a parent, guardian, or the website administrator about it. You can't believe how fast people could terminate an account and erase everything that was posted.

.Defend yourself and post that nothing is true, and say the person posting the lies has nothing better to do than waste her time bugging others.

.If an e-mail, or text is coming from someone who constantly bully's you, fast-forward the message to a speed only understood by dolphins, and delete the message. Then, promptly block them from sending another message.

.When all else fails, turn off the computer, and cancel your text service to avoid all this, but you still have to deal with people reading the crap on the internet. But it is sad that people have nothing better to do than read someone's lies and agree with them, not knowing the person at all.

BRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

"All right, thank these for for joining our class today and get to your next class on time," I shouted as everyone thanked the guests.

I always wanted to be a teacher, along with a cook and lawyer. I thought a class-like setting would be nice.

The point of the story, obviously, was the concern of bullying. It can go far. And it does have consequences if it goes that far. What these bullies and cyberbullies do to people that end up like Phoebe or Megan is sick and cruel. They probably do this because of self-esteam or confidence problems. This would explain the response "Pick on someone your own size."

R.I.P: Cyberbully victims who could not take the abuse anymore.

And my hand hurts for typing this fast with it slammed against a door back in December. It is still slightly broken. But I had to type something about this.

Please stop bullying. For the victims sake, and for the bully's sake since sometimes severe consequences are placed for severe actions.


End file.
